In Love It Up
by Rawrr7
Summary: This story is mostly about the relationship of Rocky Blue and Deuce Martinez. There's some GeCe and maybe some Tynka (not sure yet) This story is a musical! First story ever! Pwease no judge! READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1: I Won't Give Up On Us

**Hey guys, well I thought it would be a good idea to write a musical story type thingy. It's my first story so go easy on me alright. This is a Reuce story and how their relationship processes. So there will be a lot of love songs, just saying. There will be a bit of GeCe, and Tynka is mentioned a lot. Enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Shake It Up or I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz**

Rocky climbed into the window of her best friend's fire escape with her backpack in hand and her necklace bouncing on her chest as she crawled through the window. She saw a hint of red hair on the other side of the couch and knew for a fact that that was her. She turned around and smiled.

"Hey, hey, hey," Rocky said walking towards her. "Ready to go?" CeCe shook her head and leaned her head back against the couch.

"No, I don't want to go to school, I'm too tired," CeCe lazily whined. Rocky groaned, she didn't want to put up with this every morning. She dropped her backpack and crossed her arms.

"Seriously let's go CeCe, I don't want to do this today," Rocky said, but CeCe just let her eyes close and she got comfortable. Rocky sighed, guess she does have to put up with that today. Rocky put her backpack over her shoulders, put CeCe's backpack around CeCe's wrist and put her hands under her back and legs and lifted her up bridal style. CeCe wrapped her arms around Rocky's neck and she leaned her head against her shoulder.

"That's better," CeCe said with a smile. Rocky rolled her eyes and walked out the door. When they got to school CeCe was already walking on her own feet and she skipped to her locker. Rocky followed and opened her locker which was right next to her's. She grabbed her History textbook and turned around and saw Ty behind her.

"Hey Ty, what's up," Rocky told him and gave him a casual smile.

"Oh nothing, just this, that," Ty said nodding his head and rocking on his heels.

"What do you want Ty," Rocky asked, narrowing her brown eyes at him like a sword.

"I need five bucks," Ty said. Rocky gaped and stared at him confusedly. What would give him the idea that she had five dollars to give him.

"What do you want five dollars for," Rocky asked. Ty sighed and looked at the floor.

"I need it," he mumbled, loud enough for her to hear though. Rocky rolled her eyes and turned around to CeCe only to see her making out with her beloved boyfriend, Gunther Hessenheffer. Rocky rolled her eyes and saw CeCe's locker open and her wallet just casually sitting there. Rocky noticed that they were too busy to notice her. She casually grabbed the wallet and took out five dollars and handed it to Ty.

"Knock yourself out," Rocky said. Ty muttered a 'yes' and walked away. Rocky rolled her eyes and turned back to the loving couple. Rocky groaned, every since CeCe and Gunther started dating it was like their lips are like magnets. If only she got to be with the guy of her dreams like CeCe. Speaking of the devil Deuce and Dina walked over to her with a smile. Their arms were locked and they greeted her.

"Hey," Rocky replied to the couple. She forced a smile even though her heart was breaking. Two years she liked him. Two years her friendship turned into a crush and turned into love. Dina came along, even though she set them up, that never meant she liked the idea, she did that so it wouldn't be obvious she liked him, but she never expected their relationship to last this long.

"I see they're making out... again," Dina laughed, Rocky laughed along. She nodded and rolled her eyes playfully.

"I know, it's gross," Rocky laughed. Deuce chuckled and kept the smile on his face. That smile, the same smile that gives her butterflies and makes her knees go weak. Dina and Deuce continued to talk and she would reply once in a while, not letting her eyes off Deuce. She wondered if Dina ever noticed. Probably... most likely. Rocky always tried to remind herself why she brought Dina to the picture anyway. She wondered often why she even tried to be with him. But her heart didn't want to stop, it didn't want to give up.

_Rocky- When I look into your eyes_

_it's like watching the night sky_

_or a beautiful sunrise_

_there's so much they hold._

Rocky looked in his eyes. Those warm pools of dark brown, that makes her world go upside down. Those eyes that isolate the world around her, it's just him and her, sometimes it's dangerous to look into those beautiful eyes. The fact that she loses her grasp of reality, does anyone notice?

_And just like them old stars_

_I see that you've come so far_

_To be right where you are_

_How old is your soul?_

Rocky stopped paying attention to whatever they were saying and kept her attention on him. Dina kissed his cheek, another needle stabbed into her heart. The two walked away, the bell rang. Rocky turned to see CeCe and Gunther but they were already gone. She walked to class alone.

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

Rocky walked into class and sat in her seat but she didn't pay attention she kept her attention on Deuce and only Deuce.

_And when you're needing your space_

_To do some navigating_

_I'll be here patiently waiting_

_To see what you find_

Deuce turned around and saw Rocky looking at him, he smiled and waved. She waved back and he gave a her a wink before turning back around. The scene changed to Rocky standing on a stage, a spotlight shining on her as she sang.

'_Cause even the stars they burn_

_Some even fall to the earth_

_We've got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worth it_

_No: I won't give up_

A tear of lovesickness streamed down her face. The fact that she was in love with him for so long made her frustrated. But she'll never give up._  
_

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_

_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_

_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_

_The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake_

_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_

_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_

_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_

_I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am_

Rocky closed her eyes for the last verse. She opened them again and took a deep breath.

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up, still looking up._

Another silent tear slowly fell from her eyes, wondering when all this waiting will be worth it.

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough _

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up._

Rocky ended the song and looked around at the lonely auditorium. She wiped her tears and walked off the stage. Still wondering, when will this be all worth it?


	2. Chapter 2: Fantasy Worth Dreaming

**Hi, thanks for telling me it was good, means a lot. So this is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up or Just the Way You Look Tonight by Tony Bennett or Frank Sinatra... one of those two...**

Rocky put on her last earring and observed herself in the mirror. She wore her hair up in a bun, with curls hanging down the bun and on the sides of her head. Her silk dress was purple and strapless, jewels covered the upper part of the dress, it ended right above the knee with a small flow. She wore open-toed leather heels that were small so she didn't seem too tall, and her nails were painted the same color purple of her dress. It was a perfect dress, perfect hair, perfect shoes. She texted CeCe to hurry the freak up. They didn't want to be late for the winter dance that was being held at her school. Less than a minute later CeCe burst into her bedroom.

"What took you so long, I texted you like less than a minute ago," Rocky half yelled. CeCe rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"Well, I'm sorry, these heels are a pain in the..."

"Shut it, CeCe," Rocky said before she could finish her sentence. She looked at CeCe's dress, she looked gorgeous. Her hair was curled and in a ponytail, two curls hung down from the sides. Her baby blue dress had spahgetti straps and flowed down right above her knee. She wore baby blue shoes with wooden wedges. Her nails were painted blue and white. "You look sexy girl." CeCe flipped her hair posed.

"Oh yeah you so want me," CeCe said. Rocky laughed and crossed her arms.

"My place tomorrow night," Rocky winked.

"You got it," CeCe winked back. They both shared a laugh and linked arms, and walked out into the living room. Ty was waiting for the girls in the living room. He was wearing a black and white tuxedo with leather shoes.

"You ready," Ty asked.

"Yup, we're ready, let's go, my Sparkly Prince is waiting for me," CeCe chirped. Ty rolled his eyes and the three walked out the door.

At the dance Deuce held hands with Dina as they walked in and observed the place. There were streamers lined on the ceiling. A food table and a punch bowl and... a chocolate fountain? Ooh, these dances are getting even fancier. There was a stage with a band playing and kids were on the dance floor dancing like no other. Dina looked amazed by the sight and Deuce was pretty amazed as well. Dina turned to Deuce and smiled.

"Let's dance," Dina yelled over the music and pulled Deuce over to the dance floor. They both danced to the loud and energetic music that was playing by the band. Rocky, CeCe, and Ty walked in the dance and Deuce turned and saw them. The first person he saw was Rocky, he was totally awestruck by her appearance. She looked absolutely beautiful. His jaw dropped at her and Dina looked to see who he was looking at. She didn't know it was specificly Rocky he was looking at, but she did know he was looking at Rocky and CeCe. A wave a jealousy shot through her and she closed his mouth with her hand and grinded her teeth. But she shrugged it off, she was almost positive it meant nothing. Deuce walked over to them and Dina followed.

"Hey guys, you look great," Deuce said to them. They all smiled and a choir of 'thanks' came from them.

"You too, Rocky said with a smile. He smiled back, they stared at each other and there was a silence. Dina noticed the tension between them and pulled Deuce arm.

"Well, were going to go dance, see you guys later," Dina said pulling him to the dance floor. Deuce kept his on her as she was pulling him and he finally turned around to face Dina. CeCe chuckled at the sight. CeCe knew that they loved each other, they were just too scared to admit it. Dina put on a smile and started dancing. Deuce put on a smile as well and started dancing.

'There's something between them' Dina said to herself. 'Could it really be? The sneaky glances, the flirty winks, the oblivious ankle rubbing, the compliments, the staring, the never ending text conversation, when she laughs at his jokes even when they aren't funny, the 'friendly' hand holding, when she slaps his butt to be funny, singing love songs together, the lunches, the phone calls, is it really the one thing I'm afraid it is?

Love

how could I not see this before? They're pretty much dating already. I can't believe this.'

"Oh look, there he is," CeCe squealed pointing to Gunther and running to him. Ty followed CeCe because Tinka was with Gunther, so Rocky was alone. She didn't have a date, she didn't want one. Deuce was her's, he was all her's. She didn't want a guy to be there, reminding her of him every second they're together. She went over to the chocolate fountain and leaned on the table. CeCe and Gunther were dancing on there like no tomorrow, he had his hands on her hips and her hands on his shoulders and laughed as they danced. He kissed her lips and they pulled away, and continued to dance. Deuce and Dina danced and they seemed to be having fun. Rocky sighed and turned to the chocolate fountain, and a tray of various friut. One strawberry dipped in chocolate, two, three, four, five, six, seven.

"You look like you're having fun," a voice sarcastically said behind her. She jumped and turned around and saw Deuce laughing. She rolled her eyes and shoved him.

"Don't scare me like that," Rocky exclaimed, wrinkling her nose as she laughed. Deuce continued to laughed and leaned against the table beside her, his body facing her.

"So you having fun," Deuce yelled through the music. Rocky shrugged.

"I guess, you," Rocky asked, he shrugged as well nodded.

"Yeah," he said, unsure. Rocky nodded and looked around.

"It looks great here, dont you think," she said. He nodded, a silence. Rocky was smiling brightly for the first time that night. Deuce looked at her smile, she has a pretty smile, a smile so warm. She always had, always will. Her eyes were beautiful, brown beautiful eyes.

"Beautiful," Deuce unawarely mumbled. Rocky looked at him confusedly and stepping closer to him.

"What," Rocky yelled, the music was so loud, she didn't hear him. Deuce shook his head.

"Nothing," he said, she nodded. He looked down at her dress, she looked gorgeous, he leaned towards and she listened.

"You look gorgeous tonight," he told her. She blushed and adjusted his tuxedo jacket.

"Your not so bad yourself," she said. He smiled and she smiled back. The music drowned away and he grabbed her hand. Another jazz like song came on and he sang.

_Some day, when I'm awfully low,_

_When the world is cold,_

_I will feel a glow just thinking of you_

_And the way you look tonight._

Rocky smiled and he took her hand and lead her to the dance floor. The students moved aside for them to dance and he put his hands on her hips and she put her hands on her shoulders and they waltzed.

_Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm_

_And your cheeks so soft,_

_There is nothing for me but to love you,_

_And the way you look tonight._

Deuce twirled her and they continued to dance. They looked lovingly at each other and it was like a dream.

_With each word your tenderness grows_

_Tearin' my fear apart_

_And that laugh..wrinkles your nose_

_Touches my foolish heart_

Deuce grazed his hand on her soft cheeks, and she blushed feverishly._  
_

_Lovely ... Never, never change_

_Keep that breathless charm_

_you please arrange it? 'Cause I love you_

_Just the way you look tonight_

Deuce looked up and down at her. She looked amazing tonight. She was like a healthy flower with water mist on it in a beautiful rain forest scenery.

On the instrumental part they continued to dance together never leaving each other's eyes, the world around them disappeared.

_And that laugh that wrinkles your nose_

_It touches my foolish heart_

_Lovely ... Don't you ever change_

_Keep that breathless charm_

_Won't you please arrange it? 'Cause I love you_

_just the way you look tonight_

Deuce dipped her and twirled her right after.

_Mm, Mm, Mm, Mm,_

_Just the way you look tonight_

The song ended and the two leaned in for a kiss.

"Deuce? Deuce, are you ok," Rocky said waving a hand in front of his face. Deuce snapped out of his thoughts and saw the two of them by the chocolate fountain, rock music blaring from the speakers and they weren't dancing or kissing. It was all just a little fantasy.

"Uh, yeah yeah I'm fine," Deuce said. Rocky looked at him weirdly and nodded slowly.

"Ooook anyway if your finally on earth, you could answer my question, where's Dina," Rocky said grabbing his hand playing with his fingers. Deuce also played with her fingers, it was like a game they played all the time.

"She's in the bathroom," Deuce said, Rocky nodded, finally understanding why he was with her and not Dina. Dina walked out of the bathroom. She was them talking and smiling and they were playing with each other's fingers! Rage went through Dina and she walked over there.

"That's it," Dina said angrily pulling Deuce over to the hallway, leaving a confused Rocky by the chocolate fountain.

"What's wrong," Deuce asked.

"Her! She is what's wrong," Dina exclaimed with anger. Deuce raised an eyebrow.

"Who," Deuce asked oblivious to the situation.

"Rocky! Rocky," Dina yelled.

"What do you mean," Deuce asked. Dina sighed, she couldn't believe how distant he was with this.

"It's obvious you love her and she loves you, don't play dumb with me," Dina said with an angry tone of voice. Deuce raised his eyebrows. How did she know?

"N-no, I...," Deuce began.

"I mean you guys were holding hands were god's sake. Might as well tattoo I Love Rocky Blue on your forehead," Dina yelled slightly louder. "I am not going to be with a guy that's in love with another woman!"

"But Dina it's not like that..." Deuce said trying to convince.

"Then how is it like Deuce? Hell no are we together anymore. Goodbye Deuce," Dina said walking out of the building.

"No! Dina wait," Deuce yelled for her but it was too late. He kicked the lockers and leaned against them. He sighed, another relationship come and gone.

**Well, that's it! Review pleeease!**


	3. Chapter 3: Don't Leave Me!

**Hi! I'm back. Well, I don't want this to be all Reuce, because I know there're GeCe fans out there, so why not give them a few chapter's of their own. Enjoy. Pleeeease review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up or Without You by David Guetta**

"What! No, Gunther you can't leave, I need you here," CeCe exclaimed to Gunther. The two were in his room, home alone. When CeCe came into his room, she discovered suitcases. CeCe asked him why they were there, and Gunther said he was going on a trip to the old country for about 2-3 months again. CeCe gasped and back to the present.

"CeCe I have to, I have no other choice," Gunther said with a sigh. Why hasn't he told her this earlier? Because he doesn't want her to worry, or freak out the way she was doing right now.

"No you don't Gunther, you could stay with me. You know, sneak out of the plane before it starts flying and you could stay with me," CeCe said. Gunther laughed and hugged her. CeCe hugged him back and she leaned her head on his chest with a sad frown.

"CeCe, I can't, I have to go, my grandma is sick again, we must go visit her, if you don't remember she is the Queen, it's a big deal," Gunther said. CeCe sniffed as tears began to well up in her eyes. "Don't cry CeCe." He pulled apart from her to see her teary eyes. She had her head down he used a finger to pull her chin up. He used his thumb to wipe away her tears.

"But I'll miss you too much," CeCe said with another sniff. He has to leave her again. But it isn't his fault.

"I'll miss you too CeCe," Gunther told CeCe, running a hand through her silky red hair. Another tear fell from CeCe's eye. Gunther leaned in to her and kiss her lips, slowly and softly. It was bliss, she will miss that the most when he was gone. His gentle, slow, passionate, kisses. She loved them more that she loved shopping, and that's saying something. CeCe pulled away and hugged him again.

"When do you leave," she asked. Gunther sighed stroked her soft cheek.

"Friday," he answered. CeCe's eyes widened, so soon? Why?

"But it's Thursday night," CeCe said. He nodded, she hugged him real tight. She was going to miss him so much.

"I'll see if I could contact you as much as I can ok," Gunther said, she nodded, not loosening her grip. "CeCe, it will be okay, I will be back." Gunther stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.

The next morning was tough for CeCe. Early in the morning she got up to took a shower without whining. She got dress and texted Rocky she was leaving her apartment to see Gunther at the airport. She texted back saying to tell Gunther she said bye.

CeCe went into the kitchen where she saw a letter followed by a few dollars on the table from her mother.

CeCe,

Im at work and Fynn's went to school early for tutoring, Im leaving you money for breakfast and ONLY breakfast bye

-Mom

CeCe pocketed the money and walked out the door. She took a cab to the airport and when she walked into the place she looked around for any sign of blonde hair.

"CeCe," a voice called, she turned around and saw Gunther with his bags. CeCe ran over to him and hugged him. He dropped his bags and put his arms around her hugging her tightly. Tears began to fall down her cheeks and he wanted to hold onto him forever.

"Please don't go Gunther," CeCe choked out through tears. "Please." Gunther rubbed small circles on her back, as she sobbed. Gunther pulled away a little bit and kissed her lips. CeCe kissed back and they kissed for a small while before pulling away.

"I have to go," Gunther whispered. CeCe nodded and he grabbed his two bags. "I love you."

"I love you too," CeCe said. He waved one last goodbye and walked into the plane. CeCe sighed, this will be the worst 3 months of her life. She watched him leave and turned around and left the airport. The went home by cab and decided not to go to school. She was about two hours late anyway. When Rocky came to her house after school, she tried her best to get CeCe's mind off of Gunther.

"Let's watch Grown Ups," Rocky suggested, hoping it would take hermind off of him. It was herfavorite movie after all. But hermind was still on the fact that she wouldn't see her boyfriend for three months. Damn.

_I can't win, I can't reign_

_I will never win this game_

_Without you, without you._

Rocky laughed at the joke they had said in the movie but CeCe sighed and payed no attention whatsoever.

_I am lost, I am vain,_

_I will never be the same_

_Without you, without you._

CeCe checked her phone. No new messages. He was probably barely taking off or something, or he had fallen asleep, who knows.

_I won't run, I won't fly_

_I will never make it by_

_Without you, without you._

Rocky told her she needed to leave and she walked out through her fire escape window. CeCe stood up, grabbed her jacket amd walked out the door and into the city. She walked through the park, staring down at her feet._  
_

_I can't rest, I can't fight_

_All I need is you and I,_

_Without you, without you._

The scene changed to CeCe on a stage with a shining spotlight. Each lyric rolled off her tongue comfortably, it was relieving.

_Oh oh oh!_

_You! You! You!_

_Without..._

_You! You! You!_

_Without... you._

CeCe thought of Gunther as she sang. She knew dating a Hessenheffer was crazy, but she loved him. She honestly thought it was ludacris herself, But no matter hard she tried, her love for him continue to grow.

_Can't erase, so I'll take blame_

_But I can't accept that we're estranged_

_Without you, without you._

They weren't estranged, but CeCe worried that they could be soon. What if Gunther met a prettier, blonde chick in the old country and never came back. That probably worried CeCe the most.

_I can't quit now, this can't be right_

_I can't take one more sleepless night_

_Without you, without you._

A tear ran down her face, but she choked them in. No way she was crying, especially over a guy. But she couldn't help it.

_I won't soar, I won't climb_

_If you're not here, I'm paralyzed_

_Without you, without you._

CeCe never, ever, ever, felt this way before. That feeling where you wanna just take a plane to wherever they are and hug him and kiss him forever. You feel me girls? Whoever has felt that say 'I'.

_I can't look, I'm so blind_

_I lost my heart, I lost my mind_

_Without you, without you._

CeCe felt like punching a wall, she felt like she was going to go crazy soon.

_Oh oh oh!_

_You! You! You!_

_Without..._

_You! You! You!_

_Without... you._

CeCe felt like a something was missing without him. She hated that feeling, she hated the feeling of heartbreak. It felt horrible.

_I am lost, I am vain,_

_I will never be the same_

_Without you, without you_

_Without... you._

When she finished the song she heard clapping coming from the empty audience chairs. She looked where the noise was coming from and saw Frankie. She wiped her tears and rolled her eyes.

"Sweet tunes Jones, still thinking about me I see," Frankie said with a smirked climbing on stage to her.

"What are you doing here Frankie," CeCe asked irritatedly. Frankie raised an eyebrow and adjusted his jacket.

"Big question is, what are _you_ doing here," Frankie asked. CeCe sighed and shook her head.

"Not here to see you, that's a fact," CeCe said. Frankie laughed and stepped closer to her.

"You know you don't mean that, I know you want me," Frankie smirked. CeCe looked at him appalled by his remark.

"I have a boyfriend," she reminded. Frankie shrugged his shoulders, of course he wouldn't care.

"Why don't you ditch that Sparkly freak, and hitch a ride to paradise," Frankie slickly said. CeCe rolled her eyes and walked off the stage.

"No thanks," CeCe answered. Frankie chuckled and walked off, he didn't need her anyway. CeCe took a cab home. She wished Gunther was here, she would of gone to his apartment, but she can't, he was in the old country. For _Three_ months.

**That's it! Hope you liked it, please review, I'd like to hear what you thought of it.**


	4. Chapter 4: I Love You

**Hello Lovelies! So, thanks for all of you for your support, couldn't thank you enough. So here's chapter 4! Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shake It Up or Something Stupid, and I also don't own one of the scenes, because I sort of got that idea from Glee, so yeah. I'm not technically stealing from Glee, I just thought of them when I saw it so I'm writing about it, but it's not gonna be _exactly_ like that but whatever.**

Rocky went through CeCe's fire escape with the happy, peppy, self of her's. Rocky greeted her with her usual catchphrase.

"Hey, hey, hey," Rocky said walking over to the couch when finding CeCe face down on the couch. She was still wearing her purple tank top she uses for pajamas, and a blanket covered half her body. One arm was resting above her head and the other was dangling from the couch. Her hair was a mess and this was the first time CeCe didn't care. "Ugh, CeCe, get up." Rocky only recieved a silence coming from the depressed girl.

"CeCe, come on, I know that Gunther leaving was hard on you but you can't lay on the couch, moping all day," Rocky said. CeCe disapprovingly shook her head and move her body to the side putting her arms next to her chest.

"Actually, I can," CeCe said. Rocky rolled her eyes and sat on the edge of the couch and she removed all the hair that was covering CeCe's face.

"CeCe, I know this can be really hard, but you have to get through the day," Rocky said. CeCe turned her body again so that her back was on the couch and she looked at Rocky.

"No, you don't know Rocky. You don't know how it feels to be away from the love of your life. It feels like your heart has been ripped out of your chest and stomped on a million times. You've never had a boyfriend, you don't know how it feels to not be able to see him when you want to, not be able to talk to him when you can. It's horrible Rocky," CeCe explained, successfully choking back tears. She checked her phone and no new messages. "He hasn't even texted me or called me."

"Maybe he was tired or his phone died," Rocky suggested. CeCe disagreed with that.

"No, he told me a long time ago that no matter what happens, he'd alway be there for me. Even when he was tired or had energy, when he was weak or strong, he would always be with me, if not he would find a way to. He's probably with some chick he met over there," CeCe explained sitting up on the couch. Rocky scoffed and crossed her arms.

"No, CeCe, he loves you, I'm pretty sure he's just as miserable, come here," Rocky said holding out her arms. CeCe went into her embrace and she hugged her. "Ok, you don't have time to shower, so go change, brush your hair and spray a lot of perfume on yourself. You can brush your teeth at school ok." CeCe nodded and went into her room to get changed. When CeCe got out she was looking more decent than she did before, because before she looked like a mess.

"There now you look presentable," Rocky said. CeCe rolled her eyes and walked out the door, with Rocky close behind. They made it to school, CeCe didn't do her usual looking around for Gunther. She kept her head down as they walked to their locker. Rocky felt really bad for her, she couldn't imagine what she felt like. She didn't have a boyfriend she loved.

"CeCe, are you ok," Rocky asked. CeCe nodded and put an unconvincing smile.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I'm great, just perfect," CeCe said. Rocky sighed, Liar. Rocky pulled her into a hug and CeCe hugged her back. CeCe leaned her head on her shoulder as Rocky rubbed her back.

"It's ok CeCe," Rocky cooed. They pulled away and Rocky put her hands on CeCe's shoulders. "He'll be back sooner than you think." CeCe nodded her head. Rocky smiled sympathetically, but CeCe shook her head.

"Don't Rocky, don't feel sorry for me, I'll be fine," CeCe said. Rocky nodded with a sigh.

"Ok, I'm sorry," Rocky said, she saw Dina walk by and Rocky went up to her.

"Hey Dina, what's up," Rocky asked with her usual peppiness. Dina shook her head and began walking away. Rocky went up to her and stopped her in her tracks. "What's wrong?" Dina again shook her head and kept her eyes on the floor.

"Nothing," Dina mumbled. Rocky raised eyebrow and didn't let Dina walk through.

"Where's Deuce," Rocky asked. Dina sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, and I don't care," Dina muttered. Rocky tilted her head like a confused puppy. But she didn't want to ask Dina about it, she knew she was tough. Rocky moved aside and Dina walked away. Rocky shrugged it off and looked back at CeCe

"Hey, I'm going to class," CeCe sadly stated. Rocky nodded her head and CeCe walked the opposite direction. Rocky grabbed her book from her locker and checked her make-up in the small mirror. Through the mirror she saw Deuce at his locker and Rocky smiled. She shut her locker and walked to him.

"Hey, Deuce," Rocky said. Deuce glanced at Rocky but turned back to arranging his locker.

"Hey," Deuce said flatly. Rocky raised her eyebrow again. 'Why is everyone so sad today?'

"What's wrong," Rocky asked. Deuce shook his head, he didn't feel like explaining. He knew that he shouldn't be all sad because now he had a chance with Rocky, but when you have a relationship with someone for so long, it's pretty depressing. "Tell me." Deuce sighed and led her to the nearby classroom. It was empty, and a good place to talk.

"It's Dina," Deuce said. Rocky finally had a better understanding of why Dina was so... sad. If they were both sad and weren't together, something must have happened. Rocky waited for him to explain more. "We broke up." Rocky gasped.

"What? When," Rocky asked, clearly appalled by the matter. Deuce shrugged and sighed, sitting on a desk that was near by. Rocky sat on the desk across from him and he kept his eyes on his lap.

"Well, at the dance when Dina pulled me from you she broke up with me," he explained quietly. Rocky raised her eyebrows in shock, how come she didn't know this at the dance.

"Why," Rocky asked, hoping she wasn't being too pushy with the explaining. Deuce shrugged, what was he suppose to tell her? 'She broke up with me because I'm in love with you?' Gimme a break. Rocky nodded, not wanting to force the information out of him. "Well whatever happened, it's alright, I'm here for you." Deuce smiled, he knew he could always count on her.

"Thanks Rocks, I love you," Deuce said realizing what he had just said.

"What," Rocky asked, hoping she had heard him right.

"No, not like that, I don't love you, well I do, but not in that way, wait no your beautiful but I just," Deuce rambled, then shutting his mouth before making matters worse. Rocky chuckled and shook her head, signaling him to just shut up.

_Rocky and Deuce- __I know I stand in line,_

_Until you think you have the time_

_To spend an evening with me_

_And if we go some place to dance_

_I know that there's a chance_

_You won't be leaving with me._

Rocky and Deuce kept their eyes on their lap or on the floor and Rocky kicked her feet as they dangled from the desk.

_And afterwards we drop into a quiet little place_

_And have a drink or two_

_And then I go and spoil it all_

_By saying something stupid_

_Like, "I love you"_

Rocky looked up and Deuce felt her eyes on him and he looked up as well, having their eyes connect for a few seconds before Rocky looked back on the floor. After that the two continued sneaking glances at each other, resulting them to have their eyes lock for a second or two.

_I can see it in your eyes_

_That you still despise the same old lines_

_You heard the night before_

_And though it's just a line to you_

_For me it's true_

_It never seemed so right before._

Rocky got off the desk and walked around the room so it wasn't awkward, and Deuce got off the desk to follow her.

_I practice every day_

_To find some clever lines to say_

_To make the meaning come true_

_But then I think I'll wait_

_Until the evening gets late_

_That I'm alone with you._

Rocky looked back at Deuce and smiled as he followed her with his own smile. Deuce grabbed her hand and turned her around and put his other hand on her waist, and Rocky put her other hand on his shoulder, and they danced together.

_The time is right_

_Your perfume fills my head_

_The stars get red_

_And oh, the night's so blue_

_And then I go and spoil it all_

_By saying something stupid_

_Like "I love you"_

Rocky looked down at her feet for a second in case she wasn't missing a step and looked back up at Deuce.

_The time is right_

_Your perfume fills my head_

_The stars get red_

_And oh, the night's so blue_

_ And then I go and spoil it all_

_By saying something stupid_

_Like "I love you"_

The two stopped dancing and he let go of her hand and joined the other hand on her waist, Rocky's other hand joined her other hand on his shoulder.

_"I love you"_

_"I love you"_

_"I love you"_

Rocky and Deuce finished the song and the two slowly leaned in for a kiss. When their lips finally touched Rocky put her hands on the back of his neck, and Deuce tightend the grip on her waist. Rocky moved in sync with his lips and Deuce pulled her closer to him. Rocky grazed her tongue against his bottom lip and he let her enter. He played with her tongue with his and Rocky smiled in the kiss. Rocky pulled away and looked at him, realizing what had happened.

"Um, I, uh, have to go to class," Rocky awkwardly said. Deuce nodded in agreement.

"Me too," he said with equal awkwardness.

"Yeah, uh, bye," Rocky said quickly and the two walked out the door and went their separate ways. But the two were thinking the same thing.

What the heck just happend?


	5. Chapter 5: Back to Black

**Hey guys, so since song fics aren't allowed unless the story is longer than the lyrics, then I'm going to try to make the story as long as I can. Alright for the song I changed one of the words to the way Glee sings it because it was... inappropriate.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up and Back to Black by Amy Whinehouse**

Dina walked away from Rocky with her head down. It was pretty heartbreaking that the break-up was on her mind, and she became face to face with the cause of it. Rocky wasn't a bad person and Dina knew she didn't mean to ruin that. She wasn't mad at her, she didn't hate Rocky. It was unreasonable and stupid if she was.

Dina loved Deuce and all but she didn't understand why Rocky loved him. Out of all the people in the world, she didn't understand why Rocky had to liked _him_. They were just so different. She was a nice, good girl, and he was a con-man! It made way more sense when she liked Harrison. They are exactly alike, both smart, both kind, both... the same.

She went to her locker that was at the end of the hall. A crowd of kids filled the hallway, not letting her see Rocky's reaction. She just saw a flash of her brown hair go through a classroom. She sighed, sooner or later Rocky will have what Dina had and more. Dina grabbed her book from her locker and looked at the small mirror on her locker door. Dina still had light mascara smudges from the dance, and circles under her eyes. No sleep, no sleep at all. Dina racked her brain because of the break-up. She _was_ making the right choice... right?

The bell rang and the crowd of kids scrambled to their assigned classroom. It's not bad to miss one day of History. Dina sat on the bench and grabbed her phone and started fiddling with it, looking through her facebook. Nothing new, of course, but a post caught her eye.

Deuce Martinez changed his relationship satus to 'in a relationship' to 'single'

Tears welled up in her eyes. That post felt like a dagger in her.

"No Dina! No tears, it's not worth it," Dina told heself. She wiped her tears and choked back the rest. She wondered what he was doing right now. Filing a plan to get Rocky. "How did it go so wrong?" She put her head in her hands. Guess this fairytale didn't end in happily ever after.

Dina heard voices coming from nearby. She thought she was alone. She scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion and slowly stood and followed where the voices came from. The sounds came nearer and nearer as she came closer. But the voices stopped, but Dina kept walking looking left and right and the small windows on the doors, but one window caught her eye. There were two people by the chalkboard, they were hugging. She walked closer to it and studied the two people closer. They weren't hugging, they were kissing! The girl had her hands on the back of his neck and the guy had his arms around her waist.

Dina's eyes widened and she squinted her eyes to see who they were. The girl tilted her head to the other side and Dina caught a glimpse of her closed eyes before she tilted her head again. It was Rocky! That spiky hair and headphones she knew anywhere, it was Deuce! Her jaw dropped a million miles and her eyes popped open wider. There she was watching her ex and the girl he loved frenching in a deserted classroom. Her chest began to hurt as the tear in her heart ripped more. Rocky pulled away and Dina gasped and slowly ran away before she saw her. She hid behind the other side of the locker and pressed against the wall, hoping she wasn't noticed.

After a minute later the door opened and the sound of heels clicked rapidly on the floor and saw a confused Rocky walk by quickly and the muscles in Dina's body clenched but Rocky went up the stairs to the second floor to her classroom. She peeked over the lockers and Deuce quickly opened the door to his classroom. When they were out of sight she went from the lockers and walked to a specific room she always went to to think.

_He left no time to regret, kept his lips wet_

_With his same old safe bet_

_Me and my head high and my tears dry_

_Get on without my guy_

Dina climbed the stairs to the second floor, walking through the hallway.

_You went back to what you knew so far removed_

_From all that we went through_

_And I tread a troubled track, my odds are stacked_

_I'll go back to black_

Dina leaned against the wall, cursing the tears welling up in her eyes.

_We only said goodbye with words_

_I died a hundred times_

_You go back to her_

_And I go back to, I go back to us_

Dina continued her walk to her destination, taking a turn at the curve of the hallway.

_I love you much, It's not enough_

_You love blow and I love puff_

_And life is like a pipe_

_And I'm a tiny penny rolling up the walls inside_

Dina pushed the double doors, heading through the backstage mess and walking onto the stage, where the lonely spotlight hit the center of the stage. she walked on it looking out at the empty chairs.

_We only said goodbye with words_

_I died a hundred times_

_You go back to her_

_And I go back to_

Dina let her sadness and her anger out in the song.

_We only said goodbye with words_

_I died a hundred times_

_You go back to her_

_And I go back to_

Dina sighed and looked down at her feet and back at the velvet seats and looked around the room that was all so familiar.

_Black, _

_black, _

_black, _

_black, _

_black,_

_ black, _

_black,_

_I go back to_

_I go back to_

The vision of what Dina saw between Deuce and Rocky filled her head. The heartbreaking movie repeated over and over in her mind.

_We only said good-bye with words_

_I died a hundred times_

_You go back to her_

_And I go back to _

More tears streamed down her face, and her anger and sadness filled her tears like leaves when they fall off a tree and land on a clear river.

_We only said good-bye with words_

_I died a hundred times_

_You go back to her_

_And I go back to black_

Dina sighed and looked down at her feet. It actually became real to her, Deuce and Dina were broken up. Did she do the right thing? Was it possible their relationship could of actually survive? What if they felt nothing for each other? That doesn't explain why they were kissing. But that didn't matter, what mattered was, this wasn't her fairytale, there's always someone who doesn't live happily ever after in every fairytale, and Dina was that person, Rocky was the lucky princess.

Meanwhile Rocky jiggled her leg and stared down at her book, lost in thought. Who? What? Why? How? All questions swerved through Rocky's mind like scribbles on a sheet of paper. First he's heartbroken and she's comforting him, and the next thing you know they're telling each other they love each other and making out in a classroom. It wasn't like she didn't enjoy it, she did, it was amazing to her. But it was all happening too fast, she didn't know what was happening before it happened, if that makes sense.

Bzz Bzz, her phone vibrated in her bag, she quietly took it out and prayed it wasn't from Deuce. Which was the first time she has ever done that.

-CCe~

hey u alrite? u look a little nervous..

Rocky hates texting during class but her mind was too busy to care.

-LuvRocky

nope gotta talk to u asap, go to the auditorium after class

CeCe read the text and replied with a quick 'ok'. Rocky was late to class which was something she never did, so something _must_ have happened. CeCe put her phone in her bag before the teacher could notice it was out. She watched Rocky and her actions, her leg was shaking, she was drumming her fingers on her book, Rocky had never seen her look so anxious beside when she heard she had to fly to Japan. Was it family stuff? Did she kill a crazy cat that attacked her before class? What kind of cat would be in a school? The bell rang, thank goodness, the class scrambled out and last ones there were Rocky and CeCe.

"Rocky what-," CeCe began before Rocky grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the classroom and to the auditorium. Dina was sitting on the corner of the stage and she heard the door open and voices in the distance. Dina ran to the audience chairs and hid behind one of them in the corner so it wasn't easy to see her.

"Hey, ow, Rocky, ow, ow your hurting me," CeCe whined as Rocky pulled her into the auditorium and letting her go once they were on stage. "Ow Rocky what?" CeCe held her wrist in pain.

"Something happened before class, and... I'm not sure how it happened," Rocky explained, Dina had a feeling she knew what she was talking about. Dina adjusted herself to be comfortable because she knew she would be sitting still behind a chair for a while.

"What happened," CeCe asked.

"Ok, so remember when you left after I asked Dina what was wrong," Rocky said, CeCe nodded, wondering where this was going. "Ok, well, I saw Deuce and he was all depressed and I asked him what's wrong." Rocky took a breath before continuing her story.

"So he took me to this classroom and he told me that him and Dina broke up," Rocky said.

"Really? That's sad but also good because I know you have a crush on him," CeCe stated with a smirk. Rocky gaped and crossed her arms.

"How did you know that," Rocky asked with astonishment.

"Oh please, everyone knows, I'm pretty sure even Dina knew," CeCe chuckled. Rocky looked at her suspiciously. "What can I say? I'm CeCe Unsurprisable Jones."

"Ok, well anyway," Rocky said shrugging it off and sitting on the edge of the stage where Dina was before, CeCe joined her shortly after.

"He just looked so sad and I told him that I'll always be there for him or something like that and he... he um, told me he loved me," Rocky said, CeCe and Dina's eye widened.

"Really," CeCe asked.

"Really," Dina whispered to herself.

"Yeah, but then he took it back and started rambling about what he meant," Rocky explained.

"Did you kiss him to shut him up," CeCe laughed, Rocky shook her head and kicked her her feet.

"Not exactly," Rocky hinted. CeCe sat up straighter and excitedly grinned.

"What do you mean not exactly," CeCe said, intrigued.

"Ok calm yourself, just listen," Rocky said and CeCe nodded and did what she was told. "Ok well, we did a song and we danced."

"What song," CeCe questioned.

"Something Stupid," Rocky answered.

"Dude, that song is like the most romantic song you could ever sing to your significant other," CeCe said.

"Deuce isn't my significant other, he's just a friend," Rocky tried to convince.

"By the end of this story it will make me think otherwise," CeCe smirked, Rocky rolled her eyes and ignored her comment.

"After that we kissed," Rocky said, CeCe gasped.

"Ok was it a kiss like someone dared two straight girls to kiss and it was really awkward for them, or a kiss like two lovebirds making out in the pouring rain," CeCe inquired.

"Ok, first of all: weird, second of all: the second one," Rocky said, receiving an ear piering squeal from CeCe.

"Really? Oh my gosh! This is great! Rocky Martinez, I can see it now," CeCe exclaimed.

"CeCe! CeCe, calm yourself," Rocky told her. "Marriage is a little too far."

"Alrightl so, what does this leave you guys," CeCe asked, Rocky took a deep breath.

"Um, two friends with an awkward and complicated history," Rocky said standing up and walking a few steps before turning to CeCe.

"What? No, there has to something between you guys," CeCe said.

"CeCe, there isn't any, that kiss... was great, but it doesn't change anything, after the kiss we did some awkward exit and weird stuttering" Rocky explained, CeCe stood up and walked over to where she was standing.

"Oh come on, if it was your choice, wouldn't you make something special happen between you guys," CeCe said.

"Oh please CeCe, I would be lying if I said I wouldn't make something happen, I would have made it happen a long time ago," Rocky replied.

"Well then, make this your moment," CeCe said.

"CeCe, it's not that simple. There will never be a Rocky and Deuce and that's final," Rocky said walking out of the auditorium.

"Liar, Rocky you can't say that," CeCe said following her. Dina heard the fading in their voices and looked up to see them gone. Dina sighed, and let the coversation she just heard process in her mind.

**Ok, that's all for now, This is the longest chapter so far, and I'm pretty proud of it, which is something that doesn't happen often. Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6: I Miss You

**Yo! I'm back! Well... I don't really have anything to say so ENJOY THE CHAPTER! Oh wait, yes I do. I made the song, the Glee's version so that it was a duet and it's better. Oh and don't forget to review or else I'll have James Bond come after you! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up or Faithfully by Journey (Glee cover)**

Deuce walked into his classroom and all eyes turned to him. His teacher, Mr. Keller, or as they call him 'Mr. Killer' gave him the evil eye. There's a rumor that there was a kid who was left alone with Mr. Killer and was never seen again. Deuce put his head down and scurried over to his empty seat.

'Oh damn, I forgot my textbook in the classroom where Rocky and I... yeah,' Deuce thought. That thought made the memory of what happened in that classroom come back to him. Rocky liked him, and he liked her. They said so... well sang, but still. But he couldn't go out with her, he just couldn't. They were best friends, known each other for the longest, they couldn't ruin that. His best friend's little sister, he would kill him. Well, probably not, but he would threaten him. Nothing could happen, he knew he had to talk to Rocky but what was he going to say?

After class he left him classroom and looked around the hallway for Rocky, but there was no sign of her. Locker? No. Classroom? No. Bathroom? No. Nowhere. He would probably just have to talk to her later.

"Yo, dude, what's up, you look a little jittery," Ty said walking over to him. Deuce smiled weakly and shook his head.

"Well, it certainly had nothing to do with the fact that Rocky and I kissed," Deuce accidently blurted, he silently cursed himself, he was never the best at keeping a secret. Ty widened his eyes and shortly after he narrowed his eyes at him.

"You... what," Ty dangerously said. Deuce gave a nervous laugh and backed up a few steps. "You kissed my little sister!" Well this didn't turn out as well as he thought.

"Yeah well uh," Deuce said pointed to the left, motioning he was going to leave and ran away, with Ty running close behind.

Deuce ran into his next classroom, forcing Ty to stop running because there was a teacher keeping watch, Ty sighed and walked to his own class. Deuce knew that after this period he would probably have calmed down, so he just waited. He walked over to his seat and surprise, surprise, Dina was assigned next to him. Deuce glanced at her but kept his eyes on his lap. No word came from the two, just the awkward silence of being forced to sit next to your ex for one uncomfortable hour. After the teacher finished the lesson it was time for them to work... in partners.

"Alright, as always the _x _variable of the equation-," Deuce began but was interuppted.

"Deuce, look, let's not make this awkward. I know it's weird, I know you moved on, and it's alright," Dina said. Deuce raised a thick eyebrow.

"What do you mean 'moved on'," Deuce asked. Dina sighed and slowly shrugged.

"I caught you and Rocky in the classroom earlier," Dina admitted. Deuce had no idea she was there, he thought they were alone.

"Oh," he simply said. "Well, it was a mistake and it's not happening again." Deuce didn't regret though, he was actually glad he got to live that expierence. He knew though, it probably didn't change a thing.

"Oh, well, we can't let this get to us, it can't be awkward, agreed," Dina said. Deuce nodded his head.

"Agreed," Deuce replied and continued working. The bell rang, and you could say after that whole thing the two were ok with each other. They weren't friends, but they were... oksies as Rocky puts it. Deuce walked out of class and he went to his locker, he started going through his mess trying to find his Science textbook, when he felt eyes on him. Deuce turned and saw Rocky looking past him, but she looked at him when she noticed he was looking at her. They locked eyes for a few seconds, then Rocky pulled her gaze and began talking to CeCe. Deuce was sort of sad that nothing happened between them after the classroom incident, Rocky was too. A part of her wanted to go up to him and kiss him again, but she knew she couldn't.

"Yeah and then the doctor started feeling me up, he said it was to check for breast cancer but I think he was just being a perv and- Rocky?" CeCe said, noticing that she was distant with the world. "Did you hear a word I just said?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah, pervy doctor, and... breast cancer," Rocky said, then taking one quick glance at Deuce before taking a pencil and a pen from her locker. CeCe looked to see what she glanced at and Deuce was organizing his locker.

"Rocky, why don't you go talk to him," CeCe suggested, Rocky looked at her like she had suggested that she should go dance the Gangnam Style in the middle of the cafeteria.

"No, I'm not going to do that," Rocky said.

"Why? I thought the kiss didn't mean anything," CeCe said crossing her arms.

"No, I said it didn't change anything," Rocky corrected, CeCe rolled her eyes.

"Then, go over there and talk to him like it didn't change anything," CeCe said, but before Rocky could protest, CeCe had pushed her in his direction. Rocky was caught by surprise and yelped as she fell to the floor.

"Oh my god, Rocks you alright," a voice above her said. Rocky looked up and she has fallen in front of Deuce. A blush of embarassment went through cheeks, and Deuce helped her on her feet again.

"Yeah I'm fine, CeCe tripped me," Rocky explained. Deuce chuckled and closed his locker. "So how you been?"

"From the last two hours? The same I guess," Deuce joked.

"Right," Rocky said realizing how stupid that question was.

"Are you mad at me," Deuce asked her. Rocky shook her head.

"No, why would I be mad at you," she asked. Deuce shrugged and looked down, a little insecure.

"Because of what happened earlier," he explained, Rocky mouthed an 'oh' and shook her head.

"No, I'm not mad Deuce, it was spontaneous and the heat of the moment," Rocky said. The bell rang and Rocky began walking away to her class.

"Wait, but you told me you loved me," Deuce said.

"Let's talk later, I really have to get to class," Rocky said. Rocky had a little time to talk, but she excused herself so she would avoid that 'just friends' conversation. Deuce sighed and shrugged, he would just have to talk to her later.

After school, CeCe walked into her apartment and saw Flynn with his mind on his video game. CeCe dropped her backpack on the side of the door and walked over to Flynn.

"Hi Flynn," CeCe said but instantly received a shush from Flynn. CeCe gaped and put her hands on her hips.

"You know kids died from playing video games," CeCe said, but Flynn ignored.

"I'm still alive right? Anyway there's been a ringing coming from your room for the last 20 minutes," Flynn explained.

"Why didn't you go check," CeCe questioned. Flynn paused his game and looked at her.

"Oh yeah and when I do go check you say I'm violating your privacy," Flynn exclaimed. CeCe rolled her eyes and a familiar ringtone came from her room. CeCe recognized the ringtone and squealed, running to her room. Flynn rolled his eyes and resumed his game. Her laptop blink of an incoming call on UsFace from Gunther and she clicked answer. Gunther's face plopped on the screen and he smiled when he saw her.

"Gunther! Hi," CeCe exclaimed.

"Hi CeCe, I miss you," Gunther told her.

"I miss you too," CeCe said. "How is it in the Old Country?" Gunther looked around the place he was in and shrugged.

"It's great," Gunther replied. A boy who had blonde and looked vaguely like Gunther popped on the screen behind Gunther.

"Hey CeCe, this is Bobshka," Gunther said, Bobshka waved, and CeCe waved back.

"Hi," CeCe exclaimed.

"This is my girlfriend, CeCe," Gunther explained to him.

"How did Gunther get a girl like you," Bobshka said, CeCe giggled, and Gunther shoved him.

"Thank you," CeCe said fixing her hair. Gunther rolled his eyes, and turned to Bobshka.

"Don't you have somewhere to be," Gunther interjected. Bobshka chuckled and left. "Sorry, my cousin is loony nutty."

"Well anyway, are you having fun," CeCe asked him. Gunther nodded and CeCe noticed in his eyes that he was having fun and he missed his home.

"I miss you a lot," he said. CeCe chuckled at his repitition of 'I miss you'.

"Miss you too love," CeCe said.

"I just wish I could hug you right now," Gunther pointed out. CeCe smiled, it was really nice to know that he missed her as much as she missed him. "I wish I could see you."

"Me too Gunther," CeCe quietly said, almost in a whisper. She was surprised at how romantic he was being, not that he was never romantic, it's just not often.

"Even though we're a thousand miles away, I will always love you faithfully," Gunther said.

_Gunther- Highway run,_

_into the midnight sun._

_Wheels go round and round,_

_your on my mind._

CeCe looked at her boyfriend through the screen and the sound of his voice through the speakers gave her a warm, comforting feeling. CeCe blushed and gave a small smile and joined him.

_CeCe- __Restless hearts,_

_sleep alone tonight._

_Sending all my love along the wire._

Gunther smiled widely when she joined him. He knew that was one of her favorite songs, and he knew she couldn't resist, and it also spoke somewhat well to their situation._  
_

_GeCe- They say that the road_

_ain't no place to start a family.  
_

_Right down the line it's been you and me.  
_

_And loving a music man  
_

_ain't always what it's supposed to be._

The two hoped the other wouldn't stray in their relationship, but relationships were based on trust right? They knew they had to give the other their freedom.

_CeCe- Oh boy, _

_you stand by me._

_GeCe- I'm forever yours,_

_Faithfully._

CeCe thought of their first date. Not the school dance where she was faking to like him. Their real first date, where everything was real. It was at the Chicago fair. It was in town, and Gunther thought it would be perfect. She remembered the rides, the little carnival games, the fried twinkies and oreos, which were surprisingly good. That's when she pretty much fell in love with him.

_CeCe- Circus life,_

_under the big top world._

_GeCe- We all need the clowns to make us smile._

Gunther remembered their first kiss. It was probably a month after they were official. It was CeCe's first kiss and Gunther knew she wanted it to be special so he respected that. It was at a date to the park. There was a little pond there where you can grab fish food from those quarter machines and feed them. The park was pretty empty only a few joggers or other couples on dates. The sun had set and they were sitting on the bench near the pond. He had his arm around her and she had her head on shoulder. But when they kissed it was magical.

_CeCe- ooh through space and time_

_Gunther- through space and time_

_GeCe- Always another show,_

_ wondering where, lost without you._

CeCe just couldn't see her life for 3 months without Gunther. But it was going to happen and she just wanted him back.

_GeCe- And being apart,_

_ain't easy on this love affair._

_Two strangers learn to fall in love again.  
_

_I get the joy of rediscovering you._

Gunther loved being back in the Old Country. But it's only been a while and he was missing CeCe liked crazy. When he was younger, he told himself he would never fall in love with an American girl. If he did, it would be a pain when he moved back to the Old Country because that's what Gunther always wanted before. Now that he had CeCe, he didn't want to expirence that pain.

_Gunther- Oh girl, you stand by me._

_GeCe- I'm forever yours,_

_Faithfully._

CeCe never, ever thought she would ever fall in love with Gunther. He was a freak! His only friend was his sister, he wore sequins and glitter. They spoke in funny accents, and they were annoying as heck. CeCe can't remember when or why she liked him in the first place but she did.

_Oh oh oh oh..._

_CeCe- Faithfully._

_I'm still yours._

_GeCe- oh oh oh oh..._

_CeCe- I'm still yours._

Gunther loved the way she sang, one day he waited for CeCe and he heard her sing while she was in the shower. She was singing pretty loud but he enjoyed listening to her beautiful voice. That was untill Logan, her stepbrother, pounded on the door screaming for her to shut up. It was good while it lasted.

_GeCe- oh oh oh oh..._

_I'm still yours._

_Faithfully._

The two ended the song and they stared at each other with loving eyes. They knew it now, no matter how far they were apart, they still loved each other, and were alway each other's faithfully.

Rocky was doing homework at around 6:00. She was wearing Ty's red and black pajama pants and a red tank top. She would be with CeCe right now but she had gone to a family dinner with Jeremy and Logan.

"Ok, multiply 12 by 39, -mumble- then you add -mumble-," Rocky said to herself. Rocky was glad to be home, after this problem she would be done with homework and could relax. She had a complicated day and she was glad it was over. Now she can keep her mind off the kiss... if that was possible.

Knock, knock.

Rocky set her notebook down and stood up. She straightened out her shirt and walked over to the door. She opened it and Deuce was standing on the other side.

"Hey Deuce, what are you doing here," Rocky questioned trying to be as casual as possible.

"I'm here to see Ty," Deuce answered.

"He's not here, he's out on a date with Tinka. Do you wanna come back, or do you want to wait here," she asked him. He thought for a moment then shrugged.

"I guess I'll wait here," Deuce said walking in. "So what are you doing?"

"Just finishing homework," Rocky nonchalantly said sitting back on the couch. He nodded and sat next to her looking at her notebook.

"You have the neatest handwriting I have ever seen in my life," Deuce gasped. Rocky giggled and studied the writing on her paper.

"If you say so." Deuce and Rocky were both surprised at how comfortable each other's company was, they expected it to be so awkward due to what happened.

_With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride..._

"What's that," Deuce asked. Rocky stood up and grabbed her phone from under the couch.

"It's my phone," Rocky said and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Rocky, it's CeCe," CeCe tiredly said through the other line.

"Oh hey CeCe, how's the dinner," Rocky asked, Rocky could hear her groan of annoyance.

"Logan is driving me crazy," CeCe explained.

"He's bugging you," Rocky said.

"Hey CeCe," Deuce yelled trying to be sure she had heard him.

"Who was that," CeCe asked, hearing the faint greeting in the background.

"Deuce," Rocky said.

"Deuce is with you?"

"Yeah."

"Where's Ty?"

"He's out."

"Oh, was I interupping anything," CeCe teased, I rolled my eyes and groaned.

"Shut up Ce," I said.

"Ugh, I got to go text you later," CeCe said hanging up the phone. I hung up the phone and sat next to Deuce again.

"What did she say," Deuce asked.

"Nothing, her new step-brother is being mean to her again," Rocky chuckled.

"Sucks," Deuce said. Rocky nodded and began finishing up the last problem. Deuce has wanted to talk to her about the classroom incident all day. He thought now was a good time, but he was nervous at what her reaction was. Did she even want to to talk about it? "Uh Rocky?"

"Yeah," Rocky replied putting her notebook and textbook in her backpack.

"About the classroom incident," Deuce began, Rocky froze. She knew, she just knew they were going to talk about that. "What did it mean?" Rocky found it trouble breathing and stayed frozen. "Rocky?"

"Uhh," Rocky choked out. "What do you mean?"

"Rocky, look at me," Deuce said. Rocky turned to look at him and her heart began to beat so quickly. "What happened? What does it mean?" Rocky looked down, she had no idea what it meant, she sort of depended on Deuce to make that decision.

"I d-don't know," Rocky said.

"You told me you loved me," Deuce said. Rocky thought for a moment and sighed.

"Well actually you told me you loved me," Rocky corrected.

"It doesn't matter, I just wanted to know what you're thinking," Deuce said. He was surprised at his courage of saying all of this. He thought he should put this courage to use and tell her what he had wanted to tell her all day. "It's true Rocky, I love you." Rocky gasped and her mind started churning, Deuce instantly regreted what he said, but it was too late to take it back.

"I uh," Rocky said.

"Was that a mistake," Deuce asked.

"No, no it wasn't," Rocky reassured. "My mind is just buzzing and rolling so fast I..."

"Rocky, could you finish your sentences for once," Deuce begged. "Do you really love me?"

"Y-yes, I-I do," Rocky said.

"Rocky calm down," Deuce said, Rocky took a deep breath and collected her words. "I'm sorry, yes... I do love you."

"Then what does this make of us," Deuce said. Rocky shrugged.

"I don't know," Rocky said. Deuce thought to himself, it's now or never. Maybe never wouldn't be so bad. But maybe it would be worth it if it was now. But maybe never is for the best. Oh what the heck...

Deuce placed his hand on the back of his neck and pulled her in and kissed her. Rocky was shocked at first. He was kissing her, his lips were on hers. Rocky finally kissed back after a few seconds of shock. She deepened the kiss and slipped her hands on his shoulders. Deuce slithered his arms around her waist. Rocky slightly put pressure on his chest and Deuce laid back on the couch, and Rocky laid on top of him, not parting their lips. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and Deuce allowed her to enter. Deuce pressed her body against his and they continued to kiss. It was magical, it was incredible, it was... confusing. The two were making out on the couch and they had no idea what it made of them, or what was happening in the future, or what was even going on.

_Thrrrring, thrrring._

The two broke apart as Deuce's phone went off and it scared them. Deuce took the phone out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello... yeah... ok... I'll be there... bye," Deuce said hanging up the phone.

"What happened," Rocky asked, still on top of him.

"My mom wants me home asap, my cousins are over," Deuce told her.

"Oh ok," Rocky said, she got off him and stood up. Deuce stood up as well and walked to the door, Rocky following him.

"Bye Deuce," Rocky said as he opened the door.

"Bye Rocky," Deuce said, he was about to close the door but remembered something. "Wait... are we going out or what?"

"I guess," Rocky said, very embarassed at how awkward this was.

"Ok," he smiled. "Bye." He walked out and Rocky closed the door.

This was the most confusing love life ever.

**That's it, by the way I intended for it to be awkward and weird. Romantic and mushy was just not working for me haha. And yes, yes, I know, CeCe and Gunther's part was romantic but I'm talking about Rocky and Deuce. I guess they would most likely be the awkward ones when it came to their love life. Review please. Love yall!**


	7. Chapter 7: Lovey and Kissy Couple

**Hola! Well last chapter was really long, just saying this chapter will not be as long, don't really have a big plan, took me a while to figure out a song to use, but I gots it. This is to answer wooo's question. I would private message you but you don't have an account sooo yeah. To answer your question, I have no idea who the pervy doctor is, I just wrote something random. So yeah. Please review, I like to know what you think of it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake it Up or Fly Me to the Moon by Frank Sinatra**

Rocky walked into school with a new attitude. CeCe had even noticed the change in mood. She was excited and happy and very loopy. Rocky hadn't told CeCe about what happened last night, she was meaning too, but she just couldn't find a time. So she had just decided to keep it for a surprise later.

"Oh my gosh, did you see that puppy it was adorable, I love puppies. I've always wanted a puppy," Rocky said heading to her locker and opening it, stuffing the book she held in her hand inside her locker.

"Rocky, the puppy had three legs and it had red spots all over it," CeCe said, Rocky shoved her and smiled.

"Puppies are puppies, and it having three legs actually made it cuter," Rocky explained, but CeCe couldn't argue, it actually did make it cuter.

"So have you spoken with Gunther," Rocky asked.

"Yes, I saw him last night, I really miss him," CeCe explained. Rocky closed her locker, and smiled.

"You know, I would have never thought you would ever feel this way about Gunther Hessenheffer," Rocky explained. "I mean he's Gunther Hessenheffer, you hated him since the first day you met."

"What about Eyebrows Martinez? No one ever thought you two would fall for each other," CeCe smirked. Rocky rolled her eyes at the nickname she had given him. She had a point though, no one, not even herself thought she would ever fall for him. But she did, and she couldn't deny it anymore.

True," Rocky muttered and closed her locker, and put her back facing the wall. "Anyway, what did you guys talk about?"

"Oh just random stuff, he named a horse after me. I'm still trying to figure put if that's sweet or weird," CeCe replied. Rocky laughed at that, it would be CeCe to say that.

"Well good luck figuring it out," she sarcastically said. "Anyway, it's going to be Valentine's Day soon, you bummed that your Valentine won't be here?"

"Hell yeah, I won't have that special cuddling night while we watch a movie, but then we don't even finish the movie because we end up-."

"Whoa, whoa, too much info there girl," Rocky interuppted, not letting her finish that sentence that will give you disturbing mental images. CeCe chuckled, Rocky knew that that subject made her... uncomfortable. She loved to bug her about it.

"What about you? Where's your Valentine missy," CeCe smirked crossing her arms.

"Don't judge, I'm working on it," Rocky reassured with wittiness dripping from her words. CeCe gave a chuckle and playfully rolled her eyes. Deuce sneakly walked up to the two girls from the side and put his arms around Rocky as if ropes had her tied up.

"Hey beautiful," Deuce remarked, and quickly kissed her temple. Rocky blushed and pulled her arms out of his grip, and gave him a small hug. Meanwhile CeCe was mind-boggled, trying to process what she had just seen.

"Whoa, am I missing something," CeCe asked with an eyebrow furrowed. Rocky smiled guiltly for not have telling her earlier. Deuce pulled his arms from around her waist, when he realized Rocky hadn't told her yet.

"Oh yeah uh, Deuce... is my boyfriend now," Rocky said. CeCe was definately surprised. Whatever happen to 'there will never be a Rocky and Deuce'?

"What?"

"Surprise," Rocky said giving a weak smile.

"When did this happen," CeCe asked.

"Last night," Rocky answered.

"How?" Rocky and Deuce looked at each other and back at CeCe.

"It's complicated," they both said in unison.

"What time?"

"Around 6."

"Where?"

"My house?"

"Where in your house?"

"My living room."

"Doing what?"

"Enough with the questions," Rocky exclaimed frustratedly. CeCe stopped asking questions and fought the urge to giggle. The bell rang with a loud and ear piercing cry.

"Bye Deuce," Rocky said. Deuce put on a smile, and kissed her softly on the lips. Rocky put her hands on the back of his neck and deepened it. CeCe smiled girlyishly and held back the urge to squeal. Deuce tightened the grip on her waist and it seemed like the kiss wasn't going to end soon. After a short while, CeCe excitement towards their kiss had faded and she was beginning to get impatient. If they didn't hurry up, they were going to be late, and she knew Rocky didn't want that. But it seemed like she was too lost in the kiss to realize that. CeCe rolled her eyes and pulled Rocky away from him.

"Alright, Lovebirds cut it out, we're going to be late," CeCe said pulling Rocky to their classroom. Rocky turned around and waved at Deuce, Deuce winked at her and headed to his own class.

"Hey that was rude," Rocky said. CeCe sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Rocky, you guys were making out for like 5 minutes, how much affection did you guys need," CeCe said.

"Excuse me for enjoying myself," Rocky defended, CeCe laughed and they walked into their classroom, thankfully before the bell rang. They sat in their seats which is unwantedly not close by.

yo gurl wats up?

-CC㈎9

Rocky shivered when she felt the vibration in her pocket. She carefully grabbed her phone and texted back.

lerning, wich is somthin u shuld b doin too

-Rocksㇳ2

CeCe laughed to herself at her text.

haha ur funny

-CC㈎9

Rocky chuckled quietly at her sarcasm.

ok so wat do u wnt?

-Rocksㇳ2

i wnt u to tell me how u nd duce got together

-CeCe㈎9

Rocky read the text and began texting back, once she had finished her text she looked to the side and Nosy Niles, who was sitting next to her, was reading as she wrote. Damn it.

"Uh, mind your own business nimrod," Rocky quietly scolded. Nosy Niles looked away and continued writing on a peice of paper. Rocky had no idea how much he read but if he read enough, it could be leaked to the whole school.

well duce came to my house nd we tlked for a while nd den we kissed again nd then we sorta strted goin out

-Rocksㇳ2

omg awwwww ok was it like a boy nd a girl kissin on Disney Channel, or was it like a Pretty Little Liars make out session?

-CC㈎9

uhh da second one?

-Rocksㇳ2

damn gurl, goody two shoes gone bad ova here!

-CC㈎9

ur one special child cc

-Rocksㇳ2

The bell rang and the whole class ran out of the room as if Lady GaGa was in the hallway. Rocky and CeCe were last ones inside, only because they don't like to be squished and pushed on the way out.

"So... you and Deuce huh," CeCe smirked, nodding her head.

"So... you and Gunther huh," Rocky smirked putting her bag over her shoulder.

"No, I'm serious, I'm still getting over the fact that you and Deuce are together now," CeCe exclaimed, Rocky blushed and gave a small smile.

"CeCe, I'm still trying to figure out if we are actually going to work out, don't get your hopes up," Rocky reminded, CeCe shook her head.

"Rocky, I can somehow predict the future, I know for a fact you two will get married, have kids, and live together at a retirement home once your kids are tired of taking care of you," CeCe said with a smile.

"CeCe your weird," Rocky remarked. CeCe scoffed and crossed her arms.

"No I'm not, anyway what do you think Ty will say? I mean seriously who would want their brother or sister dating your best friend? I mean it's like you dating Logan," CeCe said.

"Oh god CeCe, no," Rocky said at the last part.

"I'm just trying to make a point here. I would be a little upset if you dated Logan, especially because I hate him. You would be a little upset if Ty dated me," CeCe pointed out. Rocky put on a disgusted face and shook her head.

"Oh CeCe, just no, don't put that image in my head," Rocky said.

"You see! Don't you think Ty will be a little uncomfortable when he finds out you two are dating, he's his best friend after all," CeCe asked. Rocky shrugged.

"I don't know, but he'll have to live with it," Rocky told her.

"Ok well, put that aside, you two are so cute together," CeCe squealed, doing a little happy dance, Rocky squealed also and did the happy dance along with her.

"Yeah, he is the sweetest, last night, he came to my house and we talked about stuff you know, the normal. And then he told me that he loved me and kissed me," Rocky said. CeCe squealed with excitement. She was so happy her best friend finally got the boy of her dreams. "Well, we should go to class, don't want to be late." They walked towards the door and the teacher was watching them as they left. How long has she been here?

That awkward moment when your teacher knows your business.

At lunch time, Rocky and CeCe headed to cafeteria and they went to get their food.

"I saw these super cute shoes at the mall yesterday, but they're so expensive," Rocky said.

"Same here, except it was a pink bag from Charming Charlies," CeCe explained.

"Why can't we have all the money in the world," Rocky questioned, CeCe shrugged and when they finished getting their lunch they went to the lunch table they go to everyday. Tinka came over to the table, she sat across from them and sighed in disbelief.

"Oh I miss Gunther," Tinka said.

"Tell me about it," CeCe said with a frown.

"Why didn't you go with Gunther," Rocky asked. Tinka shook her head and let out another sigh.

"One plane ticket is 1,000 dollars, it cost so much because the Old Country is a very special place, it is not well-known, and trying to find it before take off is a challenge, and plus I went in July, it is his turn," Tinka explained.

"That sucks," CeCe said. Rocky nodded in agreement. Deuce was next to head to the table and sat next to Rocky.

"Hi Deuce," Rocky said.

"Hey Rocky," Deuce said and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Tinka's eyes widened and slightly gaped.

"Whoa, what was that," Tinka asked.

"Oh, Rocky and Deuce are dating now," CeCe explained to her.

"Whaaaat? When was this," Tinka astonishly asked.

"Recently," CeCe said.

"Ok anyway, what are guys talking about," Deuce said.

"We're talking about the Old Country and it cost so much to get there because it's a special place," Tinka explained.

"Nothing can be more special than my Rocky," Deuce said squeezing her hand.

"Aww," Rocky cooed, and she leaned her forehead on his.

"Oh goodness, please don't tell me you guys are going to be overly lovey for the next two weeks," CeCe said.

"Oh shut it CeCe, when you went out with Gunther, your lips were like magnets," Tinka said.

"That's exactly what I said," Rocky exclaimed. Ty was the last to get to the table and sat next to Tinka seeing the other side was crowded.

"Hey guys, what's up," Ty asked.

"Nothing, just talking," Rocky said. Rocky was thinking about CeCe said about Ty's reaction. So she thought it would be a good idea to lay low for a while.

"We were just talking about how since Rocky and Deuce started dating they were going to be so lovey and kissy," Tinka said. Well... so much for laying low.

"Wait what," Ty said clearly apalled.

"Shit," Rocky muttered. "Umm, Deuce and I are dating." Ty looked calm but Rocky had a feeling he wasn't a big fan of Reuce.

"Oh that's cool, take care of her, or else your dead," Ty simply said... well... that was easy.

"Ok anyway, you see CeCe, you can't judge Rocky and Deuce for being lovey. Remember the Fourth of July," Tinka said.

"Oh my god, I so remember that," Ty laughed.

"Yeah, I remember Rocky was the one who was most drunk on vodka," CeCe said, Rocky rolled her eyes.

"Hey we were all drunk," Rocky said trying to defend herself.

"Yeah but at least we remember everything," CeCe smirked.

"I remember everything, I wasn't that drunk," Rocky said. "I remember that was day you and Gunther started going out, and Tinka dumped the emergency water for the fireworks on you guys when she caught you two kissing," Rocky, Tinka laughed, that was a crazy day.

"Also that was the first day you and Deuce had your first... love affection," CeCe teased the two.

"When," Rocky and Deuce said in unison.

"When you two were twerking and grinding to the music," CeCe said.

"Ohhhh," the two said.

"Wait where was Dina in this," Tinka asked.

"We were on a break, plus we were tipsy," Deuce explained.

"That was a crazy day," Ty said.

"Oh yes," Rocky said. "And then you put a video of me and Deuce grinding together on Facebook/YouTube/Twitter."

"It was funny, weird, but funny," Ty said.

"Yeah, and then the whole school saw it," Rocky said.

"Well it was funny," Ty said.

"In the video you could see CeCe and Gunther making out on Ty's car in the background," Deuce said.

After a while, the bell rang. The gang threw their lunch in the trash and walked out of the cafeteria. CeCe walked beside Rocky who was walking hand-in-hand with Deuce. Ty and Tinka was walking in front of them.

"Alright well my classroom is on the second floor and it takes me forever to get there bye," Tinka said walking quickly to the second floor.

"What class you have next," CeCe asked them.

"I have English," Rocky said.

"I have Geometry," Deuce said.

"I got Trig," Ty said.

"Alright bye guys," CeCe said.

"Bye," Rocky said to Deuce and then they leaned in for a kiss.

"Oh no, you don't," CeCe exclaimed pulling her away from him, and headed to their English classroom. Rocky turned back to Deuce and Ty and waved.

"You... and my sister?" Ty said.

"What?"

"Nothing it's just... weird."

"You'll get used to it and trust me, I will never _ever_ hurt her," Deuce reassured.

"Good boy," Ty said and headed to class.

After school at around 5:00, Deuce went over to the Blue's apartment, and walked in freely without warning. He walked in and saw a purple and pink plaid JanSport backpack on the floor, about three notebooks scattered on the coffee table and a mess of pencils, pens, colored pencils, erasers, and a pencil sharpener that looked like had fallen out of the pencil pounch that was on the floor. Rocky was sleeping on the couch in the pajamas she wore the other night, with an open History book that layed nonchalantly on her chest face down. Apparently she had fallen asleep doing homework. Deuce chuckled and walked over the mess of pencils and took the book off her chest and placed it on the coffee tables.

"Rocky, wake up," Deuce whispered, shaking her lightly. "Sweetie, wake up." Rocky woke up in shock and punched him in the stomach before she could process anything. Deuce groaned, holding his stomach.

"Oh my god, baby are you ok," Rocky said, sitting up. "I'm so sorry."

"It's ok," Deuce said clutching his stomach. Rocky helped him on couch and once he relaxed she sat really close to him.

"What happened and how did you get in here," Rocky asked.

"The emergency key Ty gave me when we were 13," Deuce said.

"Key word 'emergency'," Rocky chuckled.

"And I saw you fell asleep doing homework so I tried waking you up," he explained.

"I'm sorry baby," she said and kissed his jaw.

"It's alright," he said, bringing her to his lap. "Where's your family?"

"My parents are god knows where for the night and Ty is in his room," Rocky said, putting her arms around his neck for support. "Hold on, I'm going to turn on the TV." Rocky got off his lap to get the remote and she crawled back on his lap, and he wrapped his arms around her thin waist. She clicked the TV on and it was on a radio channel. A Barbra Striesand song was ending with a fading harmony.

"Wait lets see what song is next," she said. Fly Me to the Moon by Frank Sinatra showed up on the screen and the intro began playing.

"Oh I love this song," they simultaneously said. He began singing and Deuce sang along.

_Deuce- Fly me to the moon_

_Let me play among the stars_

_Let me see what spring is like_

_On Jupiter and Mars _

Rocky gave a coy smile, and Deuce gave her a cheeky smile in return.

_In other words, hold my hand_

_In other words, darling__, kiss me_

Deuce held her hand and pecked her cheek quickly, causing Rocky said blush.

_Fill my heart with song_

_And let me sing forever more_

_You are all I long for_

_All I worship and adore_

Deuce pinched her cheek for a second and Rocky chuckled.

_In other words, please be true_

_In other words, I love you_

Deuce tapped her nose, making Rocky's blush grow.

_Fill my heart with song_

_Let me sing forever more_

_You are all I long for_

_All I long for and adore_

Rocky leaned her forehead on his for a few seconds before pulling away again.

_In other words, please be true_

_In other words, in other words_

_I love... you_

"Deuce Martinez, you are the cutest thing ever," Rocky said when the song ended. Deuce laughed and he tightened the grip on her waist.

"Aww, you're too sweet," Deuce said and kissed her lips. Rocky smiled as he kissed her and she kissed back. Ty walked out of the room and saw the two.

"Oh hey Deuce, didn't notice you were here," Ty said. The two pulled away from their kiss and Rocky got off him and sat next to him.

"Oh hey Ty, what's up," Deuce said.

"Nothing," Ty said going into the kitchen and coming back with two cookies.

"That's cool," Deuce said and Ty walked back into his room. When he had shut his door, Rocky and Deuce looked at each other and laughed.

**Alright that's it guys! Please review... and I was going to tell you something... but I forgot. Chau!**


	8. Chapter 8: I'll Stand By You

**So I thought I should have some Tynka in my story, yes? Yes. So I'm giving some credit to Seddie4ver because she came up with some ideas in the next chapter so yeah. Oh, and I'm writing a Ry sibling one-shot, so keep an eye on that one ok? So, the wedding already happened and they actually got married so yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up or I'll Stand By You by Carrie Underwood**

Tinka was so happy that she made it on Shake It Up Chicago. For a second there, she was scared that they were going to replace her, but who could replace Tinka? But Rocky didn't get in, and she kind of felt bad for her, they began growing a friendship. But you will never believe it... Ty is the host! Gary got fired for some unknown reason but yeah. When they were auditioning for the place, Ty was her partner. It was fun dancing with him, since he's such a good dancer he forced her into doing something a little more advanced than what she's used to, but that's alright. **  
**

"Yes, I got in, isn't it exciting," Tinka squealed to Gunther over Skype. Gunther smiled enthusiastically at his sister's excitement. He was happy for his sister, he was happy she was succeeding on her own.

"That's great Tinka! Who else is in," Gunther asked.

"CeCe, and you will never believe who the new host is," Tinka said.

"Who?"

"Ty," Tinka replied.

"No way," Gunther said. Ty? As in Ty Blue? Wow, that was unexpected. "So CeCe is in, what about Rocky?"

"No Rocky didn't get in," Tinka said genuinly sad. Even though they were enemies, ever since Gunther left they grew a small friendship. Not a friendship where they were total besties, but a friendship to show that they at least cared.

"Why," Gunther asked, shocked by this arrangment.

"The new bitchy executive producer said he wanted freah faces," she explained.

"Oh, that's sad, so how was your audition with Ty," Gunther asked.

"It was fun, I had a great time."

"Is it at all weird," Gunther questioned. Tinka tilted her head in confusion at his question.

"Why would it be weird," Tinka asked, Gunther hesitated with his answer, would she be upset if he brought up the subject?

"Because of your date," Gunther said. Tinka raised an eyebrow and realized what he meant. She had almost forgot about their date, but that was a long time ago, why would he think that it still meant anything?

"No, that was a long time ago Gunther, that doesn't mean anything," Tinka reassured.

"Are you sure? Because I know you enjoyed it, and Ty gave me the money back so that meant he enjoyed it as well. I know he wanted to ask you again, but he was afraid of what people would say, and I know you thought the same, and he hung out with you at the dance because you were alone, doesnt that mean something to you" Gunther said to her surprise. Tinka was lost, how did they even get to this conversation anyway? Tinka knew he was right, she just didn't want to admit anything.

"Yes Gunther, I will admit, I had a good time," Tinka began. "But that didn't mean anything, we are friends, and even if he did want another date, it could never happen, and he was just being nice at the dance, it meant nothing serious."

"But-"

"Get over it Gunther."

"Ok, well, I have to go, see you later," Gunther said.

"Yeah, ok, bye, I love you."

"Love you too," Gunther replied and hung up. Tinka's mind was still on the conversation she just had with Gunther. Yeah, Tinka was the one who blew him off, but she did want another date. But he's a player, not worth it. But that conversation brought back all the memories of that date, and why she even liked him in the first place. Her mind was spinning. Great, thanks to Gunther, she had feeling for Ty Blue... again.

Rocky went to CeCe's apartment, but when she climbed through the fire escape, she expected CeCe to be in the living room but she wasn't. She looked around, it was dead quiet, it seemed as though no one was home. She walked deeper inside the home, she turned and decided to come back later but stopped halfway before she left when she heard a muffled sound. She turned around and walked sowly towards the bedrooms. She heard another raspy breath and headed for CeCe's door. She slowly opened it, afaraid on what she would find on the other side. When the door was open she saw CeCe on her bed, her knees to her chest and her head on her knees. Small sobs came from the girl and Rocky stood shocked for a moment before reacting. Her shoulders dropped and she walked over to the sad girl. She sat next to and put her arms around her. CeCe granted entrance and rested her head on her chest and continued to cry.

"Shhh," Rocky cooed running her hand through her hair and didn't expect an explanation. She just allowed her to cry. "It's ok CeCe." CeCe continued to lightly sob on her and began getting tears on her shirt. After CeCe had calmed slightly Rocky lifted her her chin with her finger so CeCe could look at her.

"Ok, what's wrong," Rocky asked softly. CeCe sniffed and wiped the tears on her eyes.

"It's because, Gunther's gone and I can't talk to him much because it hard to reach him in the Old Country. My mom is on me about my grades and everytime I try, it's like I'm looking at rocket science even though it's just a two step equation. Logan has been annoying me and I'm always mad because of him. My mom is stressed out over the wedding which is stressing me out, and I just needed a moment to cry and get my anger out," CeCe explained in between hiccups. This was understandable for Rocky, everyone has those moments.

"Oh, well that's alright, it's just a frustrated time in your life, it'll pass soon. Rocky hated seeing CeCe sad. It gave her another reason to be sad. Have you ever heard the saying, when you're sad I'm sad? Yeah, it's was like that.

"But it feels like it's building so much that it will never end," CeCe said crying again. Rocky sighed and hugged her tighter.

"Don't worry, CeCe whenever your sad, call me. Whenever, wherever, just call me," Rocky reassured.

"What if you are with Deuce," CeCe asked.

"So what? Whenever, wherever," Rocky said. CeCe smiled and gave her a hug.

"But still, what am I going to do about my grades, I'm hopeless," CeCe said letting out another small sob. Rocky sighed and held CeCe in her arms once more.

_Rocky- Oh, why you look so sad?_

_The tears are in your eyes_

_Come on and come to me now_

CeCe cried more but she felt more calmer by the sound of Rocky's voice. That was their song, and whenever the other was sad, they sang it to each other.

_Don't be ashamed to cry_

_Ley me see you through_

_Cause I've seen the dark side too_

Rocky continued to stroke her hair and felt her tensed shoulders relax. She knew it would work, it always worked... kind of like a lullaby.

_When the night falls on you_

_You don't know what to do_

_Nothing you confess_

_Could make me love you less_

The scene changed to Rocky and CeCe at school. Rocky stood by the lockers as she saw CeCe flirting with her biggest crush, this was before she had Gunther of course. But the guy seemed uncomfortable, so he walked away. CeCe was going to run after him but decided not too and ran to Rocky and started to cry. Rocky hugged her and tried to make her feel better.

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_I won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

It was back to CeCe and Rocky and the bed and CeCe was wiping her ters on a tissue.

_Take me in into your darkest hour_

_And I'll never desert you_

_I'll stand by you_

Rocky and CeCe were in the same position they were in but a few years back. It was the day CeCe's dad left for good. She cried her eyes out as she heard the car engine outside. Rocky began whispering things how it was going to be alright. It broke Rocky's heart to see her like this.

_So, if you're mad, get mad!_

_Don't hold it all inside_

_Come on and talk to me now_

Rocky and CeCe sat on CeCe's couch, and CeCe was venting about her first fight with Gunther. She was angry and tears threatened her eyes. She looked as though she wanted to kick a wall. She was going on about how he was being totally unfair, and how it was all his fault for a situation Rocky didn't particularly understand, but went along with it anyway.

_Hey, what you got to hide?_

_I get angry too_

_Well I'm a lot like you_

Rocky and CeCe were at CeCe's dining room. Rocky was trying to tutor her shortly after Rocky found out her dyslexia. CeCe stared at the paper for a few minutes before attempting to answer. She was growing frustrated and stressed by the work. Finally after a few minutes CeCe got up and left because she couldn't take it anymore. It was too hard and her frustration was too much for her. Rocky followed her and hugged her and CeCe hugged her back.

_When you're standing at the crossroads_

_And don't know which path to choose_

_Let me come along_

_Cause even if you're wrong_

Whenever one of them were sad, the other would always comfort each other like best friends do. CeCe was stressed and she had felt it get to her, but Rocky was making her feel better and it was gladly working.

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_I won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

CeCe had recovered from her sobs to many silent tears. Rocky hadn't seen CeCe cry in a long time, I guess bottling up inside of her wasn't the best suggestion.

_Take me in into your darkest hour_

_And I'll never desert you_

_I'll stand by you_

Rocky and CeCe were in Rocky's bedroom, sitting on the floor beside her bed. CeCe's head was in her lap and she stroked her hair as she cried to be normal. Logan had found out of her dyslexia, and when they were in a fight he had made fun of her about it and she ran out crying. Dyslexia. Her weakness. But Rocky continued to comfort her and tell her she was perfectly normal.

_And when, when the night falls on you baby_

_You're feeling all alone_

_You won't be on your own_

Rocky wiped her tears with her thumb and pulled the hair out of her face. CeCe had finally recovered to hiccups and she smiled that she was closer to being alright.

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_I won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

CeCe sniffled and took a deep breath.

_Take me in into your darkest hour_

_And I'll never desert youI'll stand by you_

_Oh, I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

"Thanks Rocky, you really made me feel better," CeCe said with a smile. She wiped away the last of her tears and gave Rocky yet another hug. Rocky hugged her back and pulled away.

"What are best friends for? I couldn't just leave you like that, you were hurting and I needed to comfort you," Rocky explained. "And haven't you spoken to Gunther?"

"I only talked to him that one time but I haven't heard from him since. Tinka says she doesn't hear from him either, she skyped with him but that was it," CeCe told her. Rocky sighed in disbelief.

"I know this sounds cliche, and maybe I'm reading too many fanfictions, but what if he strays? What if he finds a girl better than me? What if he finds a girl that is from the Old Country, and actually understands and relates and shares the same interest? I'll be alone," CeCe said with her head down.

"CeCe, you're crazy, he would never do that! He loves you, he's loved you for a long time, you guys have been together for more than 6 months already," Rocky said. 6 months, already? Wow, CeCe hadn't really realized that. "Do not worry, he loves you."

"Thanks Rocky," CeCe said again. Rocky smiled that she had made her feel much better. She stood up and grabbed her hand.

"Now come on, let's get you out of this funk, and watch The Big Bang Theory," Rocky exclaimed.

"Noo, whenever I watch The Big Bang Theory, I get so lost and I never understand the jokes, they're too sciencey," CeCe said with a look of lost. Rocky rolled her eyes and pulled her into the loving room.


	9. Chapter 9: Heartbreaker

**Alright chicos! This is more Tynka fixiated, because I had this awesome idea and no matter what you ship, everybody loves Tynka! So, why not give a chapter or two to our winning couple. *applause and obnoxious kids cheering in the background that's totally unrealistic to what kids actually sound like* Oh, and not to blow the Tynka bubble but who is excited for Love and War It Up where Rogan will get together? I am!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up or Heartbreaker by Marine and the Diamonds**

School was a bore, especially the classes that every student was forced to take and was not happy about it one bit. All every student thought about was when they were going to get out and when they could sleep. And some students used class time to sleep, like Mr. Schiller's class was a great nap period or a place to catch up on homework for other classes. That teacher was a teacher everyone hated. Especially Rocky, and if Rocky hates him, you know for a fact he's a shitty teacher. Only one student, Austin, who was the top of everything and was a butt kisser and had a 4.0 GPA, and didnt have any friends because he thought everyone was arrogant and immature because they actually were able to take a break and have fun, he was the only one who payed attention and actually _liked_ Mr. Schiller. And this was the class that Tinka and Deuce were forced to sit through for the next hour.

Tinka looked through her phone, creating Hessenheffer-like outfits on Polyvore. She heard the teacher's smart ass comments and lectures that no one actually listens to and payed no attention to it. Instead she was thinking about what Gunther said. She still liked Ty, but it's not like it meant what she thought it meant. It was most likely just a feeling she was over analyzing that will disappear later in the day.

"Shut the fuck up, you bastard," she heard the girl behind her mutter to herself about the teacher. As much as she hated her teacher, she also hated when that girl and her friend made comments like that, she didn't mind hearing it, but she found it annoying when it came specifically came out of their mouths. If that made any sense.

"Hey, Trinity, why don't you go step outside," the teacher said to the girl who muttered to herself.

"What did I do," Trinity defended. The teacher stayed calm and gestured to the door. She huffed and angrily shot out of her chair and went outside. Stupid, Tinka said to herself. The bell rang and most people immediately and desperately left their chairs. But the teacher, being a butt as always stopped them and made them sit back in their chair. He waited a few annoying minutes before dismissing them and all the students again ran out. Tinka was the student her teacher sort of found annoying. She always asked him questions that were related to science but never related to the topic. She put on a smirk and walked over to him.

"Mr. Schiller, why do people have synthestisa," Tinka asked. Mr. Schiller stared at her for a few seconds as he processed the question.

"It's just something in their brain that mixes senses. So when they look at words each letter is a different color or when they listen to music they see colors or shapes. It's their brain getting two senses and mixing them together at one time," Mr. Schiller replied, he began saying scientific stuff that Tinka didn't understand at all, but she pretended to.

"Oh, ok, thanks Schiller," Tinka said and strutted out the door and into the cafeteria. She felt his teacher roll his eyes, she never knew why but her constant questions about different disorders annoyed him. Shouldn't he be happy that there was finally a student who asked questions? When she examined the lunch room, there was no sign of Gunther. But she remembered Gunther wasn't here. Tinka sighed, it's been one month now and ther was only two months left. She could barely contact him because of the international payment thingy that she really didn't know the name of. She began looking around for Rocky and CeCe but only saw Ty sitting alone. Her heart went up to her throat. Tinka! You are a Hessenheffer, stop crushing on a guy like Ty Blue! Tinka scolded herself. She casually walked over to the table and sat across from him.

"Hey Tinka, what's up," Ty said giving her a smile. Tinka pulled out her lunch from her bag and gave him a small smirk.

"Hello Ty, I see your lonely, which is surprising due to your man-whore personality," Tinka remarked. Ty gave her a side smile that was almost a smirk.

"I see you're in a friendly mood today," Ty replied. Tinka shrugged her shrugged and ate her peanut butter and Bushlinka sandwich. Ty noticed the different dark colored spread but decided not to question it. He was too scared to find out what it was made of, whatever it was.

"Glad you noticed," Tinka said while sarcasm dripped from her words. Th chuckled and that made Tinka wonder. Was he laughing with her or at her? But before she could dwell on the question Rocky and CeCe came at the table. Rocky sat beside Ty and CeCe beside Tinka.

"Hey guys," Rocky chirped. "So in History, we began takkign about the Renaissance and then she showed us pictures and this-"

"Rocky, Rocky, I don't think anyone cares about how they were all naked," Tinka interjected. Rocky furrowed her eyebrow and rolled her eyes.

"I was going to say that it's rumored that Mona Lisa was a drag queen but whatever," Rocky huffed. Tinka processed what she said and snorted. As well as the others.

"Rocky, why do you always say the weirdest stuff," CeCe chuckled.

"Me? What are you talkign about, Ms. 'Dolphins are just gay sharks'," Rocky said with air quotes.

"Hey, you and Gunther were talking about Dolphins and that's what came in my mind," CeCe explained. "Speaking of Gunther, I miss him so much." She looked over at Tinka who nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to kill myself if he doesn't come soon," CeCe said.

"CeCe, don't talk like that," Rocky replied, making CeCe chuckle.

"Why do you guys settle down to one person, that's boring," Ty asked.

"You just don't settle down because you've never felt love," Rocky told him.

"And you have," Ty questioned.

"Yes, I have," Rocky said. Ty rolled his eyes and shook his head in disbelief. Deuce came to the table and sat beside Rocky.

"Hey guys," Deuce said to everyone. They all greeted him and CeCe went back to her whining about her beloved boyfriend.

"But seriously, I miss him so much," CeCe said sadly.

"Yes, it's so quiet around the house without him, I just hope he's taking good care of grandmama," Tinka added.

"Don't be so sad CeCe, you guys are going to break up soon anyway," Ty said.

"We are not," CeCe exclaimed.

"Maybe, I mean you guys _have_ been on and off a couple times," Ty reminded.

"3 times in since we got together doesn't mean were not meant for each other," CeCe said.

"Yeah, I mean look at Finn and Rachel, they have been on and off so many times it's just insane, and they still love each other," Rocky said.

"Those are fictional characters," Deuce said.

"Whatever," Rocky rolled her eyes.

"I mean seriously, maybe when you do, I'll hook him up with Serena Martins," Ty smirked just to push CeCe's buttons a little to annoy her.

"Oh yeah, she's hot," Deuce commented. Rocky pinched the sensitive skin under his arm making him jump. "Ow!" Rocky narrowed his eyes at him and turned her attention back to CeCe.

"He is not, I love him, and he loves me, you're just mad because you can't find the one you love, so you use your player attitude to find the fact that your jealous and sad that you don't have love," CeCe said, the others stared at her with confusion and shock. That was probably the smartest thing she has ever said about analyzing a person's feelings.

"Did those words just come out of her mouth," Ty asked.

"I don't know, let me see," Rocky said. "CeCe, how many fingers am I holding up?" She held up two fingers and CeCe rolled her eyes.

"You guys are so mean to me," CeCe said. After they had finished Rocky, CeCe, and Deuce fled to their classrooms and Ty and Tinka to their lockers. Tinka closed her locker and turned her head to the side and saw Ty at his locker flirting with a girl. Tinka was disappointed. He was a very sweet guy, but she didn't know why he had to get at every cute girl in the school. It was a waste, and she felt used because she was one of those girls. But he did seem to enjoy the date, or was that just his plan to get in her pants. Ty excused himself from the girl and he walked away. He winked at another girl and she gave a flirty wave and continued walking to her destination. He reached to the water fountain and took a drink and put his attention on a girl who was leaning against a locker and was texting on her phone. Ty began to flirt with her and she flirted back.

Tinka was amused at the game he played. He would flirt with a girl and sometimes get their numbers, either never call them or at least date them once and _then_ never call them. He's broken so many hearts he now leaves a trail. She is surprised at how succussful he wins at that game of girlfriends. But she wonders why he does it. Why is he so against having a relationship?

"So, you and me at the movies Friday night, sound good," Ty asked the girl. She nodded and wrote her number on his arm and she walked away. He smirked in acheivement, and walked over to a girl rummaging through her locker.

"So we still on for Saturday afternoon," he asked her and the girl looked away from her locker and to him.

"Definatly," she said. Ty winked and walked away. Ty knew what he was doing was wrong, he was constantly reminded of it from Rocky ever since she got her boyfriend last month. He didn't enjoy watching their hearts break, but it was better than getting your own heart broken.

_Ty- Rule number one_

_Is that you gotta have fun_

Ty grabbed a girl that was walking past him by the hand and twirled her around, and she continued walking.

_But Baby when your done_

_You gotta be the first to run._

Another girl that was walking by pressed up against Ty's chest but they both turned around in the last verse so their backs were pressed up against each other and then they walked the opposite direction.

_Rule number two_

_Just don't get attached to_

Ty grabbed another girl and carried her bridal style and spun her around.

_Somebody you could lose_

_So le-let me tell you_

Ty let her down and twirled her and she walked away.

_This is how to be a Heartbreaker_

_Boy they like a little danger_

_We'll get him falling for a stranger_

_a player_

_Singing I la-la-love you_

Ty grabbed another girl and began dancing a mixture of Tango and Jive with her.

_How to Be a Heartbreaker_

_Boys they like the look of danger_

_We'll get him falling for a stranger_

_a player_

_Singing I la-la-love you_

_At least I think I do._

Other couples began dancing with them the same choreography. But at the end of the last verse they switched partners and Ty was with a new girl and continued to dance with her.

_Ohhhhh, Ohhhhh, Ohhhhh  
_

_Cause i la-la-la-love you_

Ty continued to dance with the girl but at the end of the last verse they switched partners again and he was with another girl.

_Rule number three_

_Wear your heart on your cheek_

The girl put his hand on his cheek while they took steps back.

_But never on your sleeve_

_Unless you want to taste defeat_

The girl turned so her back was facing him. He ran his hands up her thighs and he grabbed her hand and spun her around and she pushed him and he united with another girl. They held one of their hands locked and the other on his shoulder and on her waist.

_Rule number four_

_Gotta be looking pure_

They continued to dance a basic tango and he dipped her slowly.

_Kissing goodbye at the door_

_And leave you wanting more more_

He left the other girl and joined to a new girl.

_This is how to be a Heartbreaker_

_Boys they like a little danger_

_We'll get them falling for a stranger_

_a player_

_singing i la-la-love you_

He continued to dance the mixture of Tango and Jive with her and he separated off to a new girl.

_How to be a Heartbreaker_

_Boys they like the look of danger_

_We'll get them falling for a stranger_

_A player_

_ singing i la-la-la-love you_

_At least i think i do_

Ty danced with another girl and the other couples danced along with him.

_Ohhhhh, Ohhhhh, Ohhhhh  
_

_Cause i la-la-la-love you _

He resumed dancing with another girl, untill the end of the verse Tinka butted in and she joined Ty. One of their hands locked and the other on her waist and on his shoulder.

_Tinka- Girls, we do whatevr it will take_

_Cause girls dont want_

_We dont want our hearts to break in two_

_so it's better to be fake_

_can't risk losing in love again ba-abe._

Ty and Tinka began dancing the Tango together.

_Ty&Tinka-This is how to be a heartbreaker_

_Boys they like a little danger_

_We'll get him falling for a stranger,_

_a player_

_Singing I lo-lo-love you_

Ty and Tinka started dancing the Jiva and Tango mixture together. Other couple danced around them.

_How to be a Heartbreaker_

_Boys they like the look of danger_

_We'll get them falling for a stranger,_

_a player_

_Singing I lo-lo-love you _

Ty and Tinka's eyes were like glue to eachother. Their eyes would only seperate when he spun her or did a trick that involved the not being face to face.

_Ohhhhh, Ohhhhh, Ohhhhh_

_Cause i la-la-la-love you_

_At least I think I do._

Ty dipped her and everything became silent except for their panting.

"Hey Tink," he said nonchalantly. Tinka stood up straight and adjusted her skirt.

"Hey Ty," Tinka awkwardly uttered.

"So, wanna go out Saturday night," Ty asked with his winning smile. Tinka abosorbed his image and before she could think about it she answered.

"Sure," Tinka said.

"Great, see you then," Ty winked and walked away. Tinka realized what happened and mentally slapped herself. Why did she say yes? It was no doubt another one of his games. It was too late to cancel. She honestly didn't want to cancel. But she also didn't to be a victim of his game. She swallowed the lump in her throat and took a deep breath. Just like the song said, she can't get her heart broken if she doesn't give anybody. Tinka nodded to herself. That's the only thing she could do.

Time to play a player Tinka. Time to play a player.

**Ok that's it, it's not long, but it's still a chapter. I didn't describe the dancing because... well I don't know, I didn't want to. So yeah. Review, guys!**


End file.
